


Diamond & the Rough

by UXRaven



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UXRaven/pseuds/UXRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma turns to the most unlikely person after having been psychically attacked by Jean Grey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond & the Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Set during New X-Men #139 'Murder at the Mansion Part 1'. After having been caught having a psychic affair with Cyclops, Emma has her mind attacked by Jean Grey finding out of her dark and personal secrets.
> 
> This fills in the gap between Emma admitting that she's fallen in love with Cyclops to Wolverine, before she is found shattered in her diamond form.

As Emma felt another hard thrust within the heat of her body, her mind flickered back to the moment that she had ended up in the males presence in the first place.

She had been leaning against the desk in the remains of what had been her room after Jean had not only destroyed her belongings, but had also fractured the very depths of her mind. The act had taken a lot out of her, and it was going to take some time before she finally placed up all the walls that kept her delicate psyche together.

“Emma? Hey, it's me.” The voice of Logan came from behind her, as he stood in the gap where her door had once been. “Are you okay?” There actually seemed to be some concern in the feral's voice, which took Emma back a little. They were hardly the closest of friends, in fact mostly they just about tolerated each others presence.

“Yes, I'm fine Logan. Thank you.” She replied, keeping her back to him, continuing to keep herself together the best she could. “Jean had a little rummage around in my mind and knocked a few things over.”

She rose her hands up now, pushing them into her hair, pressing against her scalp as though trying to make a physical move to put things back into their place. “She can do that ... she's more than just a telepath ... she sees right through us and gets to decide whether we're innocent or guilty.” Taking a shaky deep breath she felt her eyes begin water, followed shortly by tears that began to roll down her cheeks. “Like a judge and jury.”

“I hate this awful place and these ugly, repressed people.” She brought her hands towards her face and covered her eyes. At the same time she was aware that Logan was moving closer towards her until he was standing right behind her.

“Come on, darlin' ...... it's not so bad ... but you shoulda known better than to get between Jeanie and Slim, trust me.” He still sounded sympathetic at that point, but he had a valid point. She should have never interfered, but there was a part of her inside that argued the point entirely. “Still ... nice try.” The male added, perhaps more of an after thought.

“I know ... I know he lies beside her at night without touching her ... I know she sees what he's thinking and despises him for his weakness ... I know she's so pure and their love is so special Logan...” The hand that she felt come up and go upon her shoulder created a sudden impulse within Emma.

With a hitch of breath within her throat she spun around, and shifted herself against Logan's chest, in an attempt to seek some comfort, while inside she continued to break down, though the move seemed to startle him somewhat. “... and I'm so shallow ... and spiteful ... and manipulative...”

“I know because she saw right through me. She saw the truth and I had no defense ... and she knows, too. Why did I allow myself to become so stupid and vulnerable Logan?” The tears that she was so desperately trying to hold back at that moment continued to spill, and from within her she was able to sense that deep inside Logan, at least at that moment, he actually felt for her.

She felt his arms go around her then, at about the same time that she felt her legs start to give out from under her. Her tears continued to flow as she shifted her arms about him, while he eased the both of them down until the two of them were sat upon the floor, him keeping a firm hold of her in aid to give comfort. “Why did I have to fall in love with Scott bloody Summers?”

Emma dissolved fully into tears by that point, holding onto Logan for all it was worth. Her cries were the only thing that was heard until his voice broke through. “Come on darlin', let's get you away from here. Find you some privacy.”

She only realised what he meant as she remembered the state that her room was in. Pulling away from him she wiped furiously at her eyes in order to attempt to take control followed by a nod of her head. He helped her up to her feet then placed an arm around her, securing her against him. From there he began to lead her away, in order to take her away from the mess.

She wasn't taken all that far as she was led to his room, which as she thought about it probably was the better place to be. It wasn't as though Logan was interrupted very often, if at all. Not many people would dare to impose on him. After being led in he gestured towards a small sofa in the room, and she sat herself down emitting a heavy sigh.

“Did I really deserve what happened to me? Did I really deserved to have anything bad that happened in my life ripped apart and thrown at me again?” She half questioned though she really didn't expect to get much in the way of an answer.

“Probably not.” Came the answer anyway. Her eyes went upon him for a moment, then watched as he sat down next to her, placing his arm around her once more to draw her against him. To her it was an unusual close moment between them, but she could place that down to the fact that the first time since her original Hellions were murdered she had expressed herself emotionally.

“Thank you...” She murmured quietly, while placing her head upon his shoulder, closing her eyes for a moment.

Feeling a finger go underneath her chin, she felt him tilt her head up, making her reopen her eyes so she looked at him. She imagined that she didn't look all that wonderful, since her eyes felt red and puffy from crying. “You don't need to thank me.”

Looking up into what was generally hard features Emma couldn't help but feel completely vulnerable, a side that she didn't really want to show. She wanted to strengthen herself up so she could get back to her normal cold, and apparently heartless self. Logan just looked back at her, his expression unreadable, making her want to pry within his head, though she didn't give into the urge. Even if she had done Logan was a hard one to read.

Not sure what it was she was doing she shifted in a little and before she knew it her lips were settling lightly upon his. She felt him stiffen up a little, albeit briefly before feeling a mild pressure back. The kiss was a slow and gentle one, the pressure barely there. Her lips parted slightly, which was responded in kind.

Gradually the pressure increased, and their lips parted more. The pair of them being drawn to the other as eventually their tongues met, just about touching. She felt Logan's hand travel up and into her hair so he was holding onto the back of her head. Her own hand slid up and rested on the side of his neck, her thumb brushing against the stubble along his jawline.

Emma shifted herself further forward, adjusting her position until she was able to slide herself upon his lap. His other arm went around her waist, running along her bare back, causing a shudder to go through her. Even through the material of his jeans and her own clothing she could feel the impressive muscles of his thighs. She arched forward and pressed herself against his chest, increasing the pressure of the kiss once more.

He leaned his head back to give some easier access, a helpful move considering their height difference. Her hair spilled around his face, so the hand which was in her hair moved around to gather it up to pin it messily back behind her head. Out of instinct she found herself grinding against his lap, feeling the friction between the different materials of their outfits. His jeans against her spandex bottoms. Even such a simple action sent a warmth throughout her body. The motion was causing a stir within Logan as well, as apparent by the hardness growing beneath her.

Breaking the kiss Emma took in a long shaky breath and drew back just enough so she could look down at Logan. She could guess how she now appeared to him. Her cheeks felt warm, and she knew that her eyes were expressing her want, her need. His expression had mostly gone unchanged, other than the subtle look in his eyes that also expressed a desire. No words were needed between them at all.

She then pulled back just a bit further and pulled her hands away from him, and rose them up behind her back. With a slow movement she undid the clasp which kept her reverse 'x' bustier in place. It moved away as she brought her hands back, exposing her enhanced breasts. It was well known that she had work done, but her surgeon was the best available making it almost impossible to tell where any incisions had occurred. They incredibly could almost pass for being real.

Logan brought a hand up and cupped the side of one breast, seemingly to test how it truly felt. Then he leaned forward in order to bring his mouth down onto her nipple. She felt him suck gently upon it, his tongue probing and stroking, his teeth just about grazing it. He then swapped over to the other side. Emma half closed her eyes, sighing quietly, enjoying the sensation that he gave.

He drew back after a while, just to trail his mouth up and along her collar bone. His teeth just about grazed her flesh, as he shifted higher up to latch against the side of her throat. His hands travelled about her torso, his fingers brushing against her skin. They felt rough, but even so she enjoyed the sensation. The whole while her hips moved slowly upon his lap, the result making her start to feel warm within. She pressed herself downwards, feeling his ever growing bulge against her.

A small whimper escaped from her lips finally breaking the silence in the room, which had just previously been dominated by their heavy breathing. Logan responded to her whimper by emitting a low growl, she could virtually feel that rumble against her throat. He shifted once more, his hand going back into her hair. His mouth then went back onto hers, though his kiss was more demanding and dominating then before. She didn't try to stop him, and let him take the lead.

With a quick motion he broke the kiss, then she was lifted up and over towards his bed, where she was promptly placed down onto her back. Logan yanked off his own top, exposing his hair covered hard muscled chest, not that Emma had long to set her sights upon him. He was back upon her, and again ravaged her mouth, his hands travelled to the waistband of her trousers, tugging them gradually down, along with the thong that was underneath. He shed his own jeans promptly afterwards, kicking them to one side.

Now hovering over her he let out another low growl. Emma peered up at him, she shook a little with a mixture of want as well as a hint of fear. There were waves of animal instinct coming from him, and it virtually attacked her senses. Even so it didn't make her want to stop him. She gasped as she felt him shift himself so his now fully erect member poked at her wet and ready heat. In one swift movement he entered her, filling her up, considering his short stature he was well endowed. Her inner walls clamped down on the intrusion, while he began to move within in short deep thrusts.

Those short thrusts were short lived, they progressed quickly enough to faster, longer and deeper ones. Her hands gripped onto his shoulders as he continued to move quickly, her nails digging into his flesh. She couldn't help but be a bit vocal, emitting soft cries, being more than aware of the possibility that they might be heard through the walls of the room. Logan grunted as he thrust in her, once again his movements getting stronger and more rough.

She felt the warmth between her legs spread throughout her body and before long she was climaxing, her walls contracting around his shaft. In return Emma felt his torso stiffen, and with a throaty growl she felt him release within her with one last hard thrust, leaving him fully buried within her.

After a few moments of stillness Logan slowly withdrew from her body. She felt a little shaken, as well as slightly raw between her legs, but overall she felt good.

The silence remained as Logan gathered his clothes together and redressed himself. It was while he did his belt up that he finally looked at Emma again. A blank expression over his feature, though his eyes showed a little something more soft.

“As far it goes, this never happened.” He broke the silence. He strode around the room gathering Emma's own clothing, and passed it to her, though she had half expected him to just throw it at her.

“Nothing happened.” She repeated back to him as she slowly sat up in order to dress herself.

Logan walked to the door, then paused and looked back at Emma a hint of a smirk appearing at his lips. “I know you'll make it through this. You're one hell of a woman.” With that he left the room, leaving Emma to leave in her own time.

The departure left only one thing on Emma's mind. Was what happened just going to be a one time thing? A sly smile appeared over her lips, a hint of her old self beginning to show through.

 


End file.
